Tutup Saja Matamu!
by VeyVeiNi
Summary: "Adakah kacamata yang membuatku tidak bisa melihat?"


Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Warning : OOC, typo, hal-hal di luar dugaan (?) dll.

Semua tampak normal pada kota itu–Fiore, Magnolia. Ramai selayak kota. Kendaraan pun berlalu-lalang tiada henti, menambah kesibukan titel mertropolitan. Ada satu bangunan yang menarik perhatian–cenderung pada papan tokonya sih, bentuknya kumis padahal bukan tempat cukur. Yaitu, 'Fernandes Glasess', seorang pemuda sampai berdiri di sana cukup lama.

 _PUSH!_ Pintu didorong. Denting bel ringan menyapa.

"Hey…." _BLAM!_ Pintu menutup. Penghuni di dalamnya menatap malas.

"Adakah kacamata yang membuatku tidak bisa melihat?"

Pertanyaan ini yang jauh dari 'normal.' Kedua temannya berpandangan. Kemudian mereka tertawa cukup keras.

"Kalian berdua…. Aku serius soal ini!" Dengan kasar ia menarik kursi. Duduk memandang teman-temannya.

"Kamu tahu arti kacamata?" Jellal Fernandes melayangkan pertanyaan. Pena kelincinya diacungkan pada Natsu.

"Kaca yang ditempelkan pada mata. Masa tidak tahu? Dan pena kelincimu … bikin ngakak!" Diam-diam, si maniak fisika ini doyan nonton Marsha _and The Bear_. Sampai mengoleksi alat tulis segala.

"Pengertianmu sama saja, dengan menghina pembuat dan pemakai kacamata."

"Lagi pula, kau belum melunasi pembayaran kacamata sebelumnya!" Dengan gusar Jellal memperlihatkan kertas tagihan. Natsu malah mengupil masa bodoh.

"Aku hanya pinjam. Semua kacamata sudah kukembalikan." _Harta karun legendarisnya_ ditempelkan pada lengan Gray. Jorok dasar!

"Mana ada yang seperti itu."

"Salah kacamatamu tidak berguna. Aku pinjam minus, semua mendadak buram! Pakai warna hitam diusir ke pantai. Goggles dimarahi Pak Laxus. Kau membuatku sial, terlebih dengan lensa plus."

"Memang kenapa dengan lensa plus?" Membodohi Natsu itu seru, padahal sebenarnya matanya baik-baik saja.

"Wa-wajah Luce begitu jelas…."

Teman salam mereka kelewat bodoh perihal asmara. Tahu alasan Natsu _meminjam_ kacamata? Semata-mata demi membatasi pandangan, karena ia sendiri mengaku, jantungnya bermasalah setiap _onyx_ menemukan karamel.

Benarlah kata pepatah, 'dari mata turun ke hati.'

"Ehem! Kau ingin kacamata yang membuatmu tidak bisa melihat, bukan?" Tangan Gray melingkar pada bahu Natsu. Untuk mereka yang selalu bertengkar, perilaku ini sedikit aneh.

"Uhm! Karena itu aku pinjam pada Jellal."

"Tidak ada kacamata sejenis i …!", "Tutup saja matamu! Tak perlu kacamata, sederhana sekali," potong Gray menyeringai. Ada apa-apa pasti, tangannya saja merayap masuk ke punggung Natsu.

"Ternyata kau pintar juga, kepala es! Akan kupraktikkan besok."

"Jangan lakukan sewaktu pelajaran atau pulang sekolah, paham?"

"Yosh! Besok kutraktir ramen di kedai Kakek Yajima. Sampai jumpa!" Melambaikan tangan, perpisahan itu berlangsung singkat.

"Ha … ha … HAHAHA! Rasakan pembalasanku, Natsu!" Saran jadi-jadian tadi? Mencurigakan memang.

"Saat mengetahuinya kau pasti berteriak … 'KENAPA ADA UPIL DI PUNGGUNGKU?!'"

Penyesalan datang setelahnya.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Mengikuti saran Gray– _onyx_ itu sudah terpejam, walau hari masih pagi. Lucy datang tepat setelah ia duduk. Mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di bangku depan. Ramai sekailpun, suara merdunya tetap terdengar jelas. Kalau begini sih, sia-sia berguru dari _es mesum_.

"Aneh. Natsu kenapa ya? Apa dia sakit? Insomnia?" Sapaan riangnya libur pagi itu. Tentu Lucy khawatir.

"Daripada bergumam sendiri, sebaiknya Lu-chan tanya langsung!"

"Eh … eh?!" Ancungan jempol Levy McGarden mengakhiri debat mereka. Maka dihampirinya Natsu yang _tidur_.

"Y-yo, Natsu. Kabarmu buruk atau kenapa? Sakit tenggorokan?" Hening. Lucy memutar otak sekeras mungkin.

"Mau kuantar ke UKS? Hitung-hitung mengurangi kantuk." Wajahnya berpaling ke samping. Lucy garuk kepala bingung, _masa dibiarkan begitu saja_?

"Ada masalah? Ceritakanlah. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

" _Masalahnya lidahku kaku_! _Aku tidak bisa menjawab_." Gigit lidah juga sia-sia. Lucy menyerah, mungkin Natsu butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"Jangan menyimpannya sendirian, mengerti?"

 _PUK!_ Tepukan di bahu itu mengakhiri pertanyaannya. Natsu menundukkan kepala bersalah, ingin mati saja kalau begini. Bel berdering, memanggil para murid segera masuk. Pelajaran dimulai dengan matematika. Pak Laxus sibuk menuliskan rumus.

" _Sial … ada apa denganku?!_ " Matanya iseng melirik Lucy. Sekarang pandangan mereka bertemu.

" _Kenapa? Istirahat nanti ceritakan saja."_ Komunikasi itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh mereka. Mereka yang telah memahami sifat masing-masing.

" _Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir_!" Sebentaran mata mereka bertemu. Natsu menutup pandangannya menggunakan buku catatan.

" _Lagi-lagi begini! Jantungku memang bermasalah_."

Tapi … tidak seburuk itu. Natsu tersenyum mendengar detak jantungnya. Walau kurang teratur, entah kenapa terdengar indah. Dengan menutup mata, semakin dirasakannya perasaan itu mengalir, mengisi rongga dada, melelehkan hati yang semula keras. Dia memang bodoh, kenapa bersusah payah menolaknya? Padahal kalau diterima, dia tidak akan membuat Lucy khawatir.

Sesederhana itu ternyata.

 _Jam istirahat…._

Kelas sepi menyisakan mereka–Natsu yang memejamkan mata dan Lucy menatapnya sambil mendekat. Wajah itu benar-benar damai. Tidurnya pasti nyenyak. Kalau sudah begini, biarkan jantungnya yang bicara.

 _Kedip … kedip …_

"Pagi, Luce…."

"Na-Natsu?! I-ini bukan seperti yang kamu pikirkan!"

"Wajahmu sangat manis. Aku ingin merasakannya."

 _SRET!_ Dagunya ditarik lembut. Natsu menciumnya singkat. Lucy yang kaget meraba bibir sendiri, _tiba-tiba sekali?!_

"Ini nyata, Luce. Meski ya…. Aku merasa seperti bermimpi! Ciuman itu … tidak melukaimu bukan?"

"Bodoh. Seharusnya kau ungkapkan lebih cepat!"

"Maaf! Aku memang bodoh."

Setelah ini, Natsu harus berterima kasih pada Gray.

Tamat.

27 Desember 2016, 9.59 AM

Edited : 1 Januari 2017, 7.30 AM

A/N : Sebelumnya kuucapkan selamat tahun baru! Semoga urusan readers dimudahkan ya setahun ini. Jika berkenan mohon tinggalkan review juga. Mari cari tahu dan perbaiki kekurangan fanfic ini bersama-sama ^_^


End file.
